


steve is not a responsible enough adult for this (or is he?)

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Dustin goes to Steve for help with a problem.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	steve is not a responsible enough adult for this (or is he?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



“We don’t think they’re dangerous,” Dustin explains comfortingly. “I just want them off—they aren’t easy to hide.”

“Them” meaning the tentacles he’s sprouted after accidentally traveling to yet another dimension.

Steve feels that Dustin should have gone to someone older and wiser about this. Then again, he should probably be glad Dustin didn’t just try to improvise a solution with Mike, Lucas, Will, Max and Eleven.

“Well,” he says, “Let’s start by seeing where you fell into this dimension of yours.”

Dustin pats him on the back with a tentacle (he must still look overwhelmed) and they head out.

**Author's Note:**

> to answer the question in the title... he is! (maybe?)


End file.
